


wonderland

by taurogal



Category: Alice in Wonderland (Movies - Burton), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Gen, I'm Bad At Tagging, Mage Uraraka Ochako, cheshire cat is great yo, how to tag a work yahoo answers, whats tagging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:55:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25667035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taurogal/pseuds/taurogal
Summary: uraraka ochako, a young mage in the making, wanders into this dream that for some strange reason has a set of eyes with unusual vertical pupils staring back at her.
Kudos: 1





	wonderland

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is a strange one. Someone asked me to write something that went along with the word 'WONDERLAND' while using Uraraka Ochako in the medieval au. Very strange concept but I'm happy with the result. Hope y'all enjoy.

She had been walking around the forest, looking for more ingredients for her spells when while stepping into a clearing, the sun somehow wasn't reaching it and therefore, her.

It made her raise a brow, confounded and intrigued. Her eyes were moved to the environment that surrounded her and noticed that other clearings did not suffer from such a lack of sunlight. How come it was the case with this particular one?

Her gaze was sharpen the best she could, eyes narrowed in an attempt to locate something that stood out like a sour a thumb. Finally, after a few minutes of investigating, she noticed a little note stuck to a small zone at the base of one of the trees.

"'Drink me'", She read the note aloud, brows furrowed in a higher level of confusion. "Drink me? Drink what?" Just as she made that inquiry, she took note of a little bundle of... well, something, right beside her feet. Kneeling, she grabbed the thing covered in a small polka-dotted blue fabric and opened it with certain reluctance.

A glass vial? What was inside of it? It had such a vivid and strange color! She wondered what was it made of.

Looking side to side, she made sure no one was anywhere to be seen, making sure this wouldn't be some kind of trap and when that much was made clear to the brunette, she took the cork out from the vial's mouth before smelling. It smelt sweet. Like strawberry.

It made her belly turn in response to her apparent hunger and yeah, while it would definitely not hold her hunger down, it will at the very least help her not pass out or something.

So, with that in mind, she finally took a sip from a mysterious beverage; curious had won over reason and logic. Katsuki would kill her.

At first she didn't feel anything funny other than some tingling on her tongue. It was until the initial flavor had left her mouth that she began seeing everything bigger. Was she shrinking?! Looking around frantically was a horrid understatement as to what the woman was currently doing as she shrunk into she was no bigger than a little mice and, in front of her, a door stood tall.

"Oh, no." IT HAD BEEN A TRAP! Was there another mage around there?! Or a witch perhaps?!!! She was going to have a few words with them if they tried to do anything to her person.

Huffing with palpable indignation, she turned and was about to leave when a set of teeth conjured up from nowhere. A shriek escaped from her lips as she jumped away at least a few steps back. The teeth became a smile and the smile gave way to movement as... 'it' began speaking. "My, my, another reckless child fufufu." It laughed eerily, giving Ochako goosebumps all over. "No wonder so many of you end up lost in our little world." A set of eyes began to appear from absolute nothing and practically blew Uraraka's mind.

What sort of magik was this!? Was she facing such a powerful foe? Was it one of the legendary mages that legends retold? She was about to question such things herself, opening her mouth to do so when a paw was placed over her mouth, keeping it shut. "Hush, child, there's no need to worry." Stripes began to give form to the creature with no body whatsoever. "Or is there?" The teeth and the eyes were tilted to the side, the smile growing in size. "Do you seek answers?" Uraraka nodded, still unable to speak with the paw still holding her mouth shut. "Then you must cross that door and fish them out, my dear. After all," The creature fully showed itself, its cat form surprising the girl far more than it should have. "Any answer's good if you don't know what question is plaguing you."

The paw disappeared as rapidly as it had appeared in the first place. She sighed, relieved and placed her gaze over the door. Answers awaited her at the other side, it told her... That tempted her, it really did. She gulped and took one step forward. Uraraka looked back at the smiling cat but it wasn't there anymore.

"Looking for me?" The magikal cat wondered aloud, eyes and smile showing right next to her face. It laughed at her surprise and how she was about to fall down.

It was mean. Ochako had no doubt of that.

Regaining her posture, she glared at the cat and continued on towards the door. Her right hand was extended, fear present in her every move and breath. Her hand covered the doorknob after stilling for a short second just over it, hovering and wondering if this was actually a good idea of not. Gulping down her feelings and doubt, she turned the knob and pushed open the door.

Darkness greeted her. Pure and absolutely frightening darkness. "Go on, your answers await you." The last syllable sounded far away, as if her strange companion had left for good. Ochako Uraraka took a deep breath with her lids falling over her eyes and giving her the same kind of darkness that she had just seen previously. She braced herself and after exhaling, crossed the threshold just to be welcomed by a giant hole and absolutely no footing.

She fell and she fell, screaming tearing through her throat's muscle as it felt like hours went by as she continued to fall. She cursed the cat and all that filled her ears was its hideous and mocking laughter.

Just when she was about to hit something, perhaps the end of that godforsaken hole, she woke up, sweat covering her forehead and chest heaving with her shallow breathing. Her ears perked up at the sound of a familiar barbarian screaming at a joyful shape-shifter and a sigh of relieved was allowed out. The brown haired mage threw herself back unto her bed and thanked the gods that had all been a dream.

Until she heard something at the back of her mind.

Laughter followed by a faint, "Was it truly a dream?".


End file.
